


On their first Flag Day, they learned about . . .

by ChrysCare



Series: Growing up Human [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare





	On their first Flag Day, they learned about . . .

Flags

Rectangular fabric sits at each chair around the conference table. Fabric paint sits to the left of each fabric; the whole table is covered in plastic wrap. The aliens file into the room and take their seats. Ebony moves to the front of the room. 

“Okay, little ones,” Ebony says, shivering a little when all heads turn to him. “We’re going to make our own flags since its Flag Day.”

“Can we put glitter on our flag?” Jazz asks, Ebony winces a little.

“Sure,” Ebony smiles and calls Faith on the comms to bring the glitter. 

“I need a mirror!” Starscream screams, Ebony sighs calling Faith to bring a mirror. 

“Ebony,” Prowl tugs on Ebony’s shirt, Ebony looks down. “May I have a sheet of paper to draw out my plan for my flag?”

“Of course.”

 

The aliens carry their newly dried flags to the “pole department”, all except Prowl who stares at his finished flag, his paper flag clutched in his small hands. Flowers, a bird, clouds and a sun make up the flag on the paper; the fabric flag holds something else entirely. Four eyes stare back at him, one set blue, the other set a deep crimson red. Gold of the top and bottom slowly fade into red and purple with a thin strip of black between the eyes. 

“Wow,” Ebony says coming over to Prowl. Prowl glances up at him. 

“I didn’t do that,” blue eyes dim as Prowl holds up his picture. “This is what it was supposed to be. That . . . that’s scary.”

“What are those glyphs around it, they look like the ones on your ship,” Ebony points to the seemingly glowing blue glyphs around the face. 

“I don’t know,” Prowl glances back down at the flag. Jazz jumps on the chair beside Prowl, his gaze seems to magnetize to the glyphs. 

“Do you know what they say Jazz?” Ebony asks.

“Yeah,” Jazz chirps. “It says get your flag over to the pole department so we can go plant our flags.”


End file.
